


~Stranded~

by BlazingNerz



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil Revaltions 2
Genre: F/F, Gore, Near Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: Claire's been through things like this multiple times, so shes calm and collected when she wakes up on the island, but still worried.Moira wants to know who the heck, what the heck, and where the heck she is. And being stuck with Claire's awful sister, or so she thought for now, sure didnt make matters better. But being stuck on this island lets her sees another side of her... another one she definitely likes.As the trio fights to survive, romance, tragedies and horrors ensue that put all others to rest..(Fairly based on Revelations 2)





	~Stranded~

"Hey, Claire!" Moira called, happily waved catching the attention of the redhead across the room

  


"Moira" Said girl responded, walking up to the younger girl and embracing her. "Welcome to the club."

  


"Reporting for duty Ms.Redfield." Moira jokingly saluted, "When do the hazings start?"

  


Claire sighed, a lighthearted look in her eyes as she began to respond to her friend "Cut it out. How long have we been friends for?"

  


"Long enough for me to give you shit." Moira laughed as she responded.

  


"And she definitely gives us plenty of that" A voice came from behind Claire.

  


Another redhead, slightly taller than both girls appeared, her blue eye gaze scanned Moira. "Tell me again why this pipsqeak joined?" 

  


"Shut up asshole." Moira responded, Claire sighed once again, this time out of exhaustion. "Nerzia, for once could you not start a fight with her." Claire gave a stern look at the girl.

  


"Yeah, respect your elders." Moira commented, an annoyed look on her face as she crossed her arms.

  


Nerzia just chuckled, "I'm two years older than you fucking retard." 

  


"Nerzia language!" Claire scolded, clearly tired of the taller girls attitude.

  


Nerzia rolls her eyes, giving a sarcastic bow "Sure, Oh great sister of mine." She shook her head before heading to a different part of the room, bumping into Moira in the process. 

  


"Jerk." Moira spat "I still can't believe you're related to her."

  


"She's really a good person," Claire rubbed the back of her neck "I dont know why she acts like that with you..."

  


"Claire?" Neil called her, the redhead shared an apologetic glace at Barry's daughter before walking over to her boss.

  


*Timeskip* (Because your author's lazy XD)

  


"Uh-oh What'd he do this time?" Claire asked, an amused expression on her face.

  


"Fucking Barry." Moira swore "Anytime I ask him anything, he pushes back!" She started to turn around "I wouldn't even be here if I listened to-"

  


The black haired girl was cut off as the lights shut off. Claire jumped as hand made its way to her shoulder, turning around quick she let out a sigh of relief as Nerzia stood there, a look of worry etched on her face.

  


"What the hell happened?" Nerzia spoke, Claire shrugged.

  


All three girls turned back to the glass panel infront of them as a bright light appeared, causing them to shield their eyes with their arms. Many armed soldiers began to descend infront of them, Claire stood protectivly infront of Moira as Nerzia looked around.

  


Soldiers began to enter the room Terrasave was currently end, gunshots could be heard, soon enough the soldiers broke the glass infront of them, sending Moira and Claire back. Two soldiers grabbed the ladies as a gun was drawn at Claire

  


"You're coming with us." A soldier spoke, his voice echoing off his mask.

  


"No there must be some kind of-" Claire began, not too long before a needle was stuck into her neck and the world before her began to fade away.

  


"Claire!!!" Two voices yelled, Moira looked behind her as a figure flashed beside her. Nerzia had ran up to the solider who had drugged Claire, ramming into him before getting grabbed herself.

  


"Let me go! What the hell did you do to my sister!? Claire!!" Nerzia struggled with the solider as she yelled, resulting in her getting stuck with a needle as well, the world doing the same as it had done to her sister.

  


  


  



End file.
